Could you be Loved?
by nightcrawler247
Summary: Naruto is sick of Sasuke always cheating on him. He decides to get even. mention of NarutoxSasuke Main pairing NarutoxKiba. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just a cute little two-shot as an apology for not being able to update soon. Could be read as a one shot if there is to be a second shot depends on how many reviews I get. I will also be updating Married to a Mummy soon. I kind of got the idea after watching Raw stand up by Eddie Murphy.**

 _"It's not their nature to fool around... but when they do they're going to do it classy." - Eddie Murphy Raw_

Naruto sat at the dinning room table. Sipping a glass of wine. A lovely meal along the table with a half empty bottle of wine. Naruto is dressed in a nice dress suit looking as beautiful as ever, but sadly it was ruined by the depressed look that he wore as he gazed at the clock.

3:00 AM. Naruto sighed as he got up and began putting away the food. Then make his way to the bedroom bring the bottle of wine with him. He got undressed and took a soothing bath to calm his nerves. Downing his wine before getting out.

He got into bed and began to cry. Sasuke hade forgotten their anniversary and was probably at Sakura's again. Naruto started crying harder. To think Sasuke could at least not cheat on him during their anniversary!

Naruto became enraged. That's it! He was tired of this! Naruto whipped away his tears. He was done with crying over Sasuke! He was tired of him walking all over him! He was tired of getting hurt! He was tired of it all! That's it! It's about time Naruto got even.

Line Break

Naruto awoke to the sound of his alarm going off. He look to the other side of the bed and notice it was untouched. He gave an exasperated sigh _'Sasuke didn't come home last night.'_ Naruto thought sadly before smiling. _'No matter he'll get his soon.'_ he thought merrily. Quickly leaning over to grab his phone typing in the number.

He listen to the dial tone until he heard someone pick up on the other side:

 _"Hello"_ Hinata voice over the phone.

 _"Hey Hinata it's Naruto do you think you could come over?"_

 _"Sure I'll be right over. Just give me half an hour."_

Naruto got up and began to prepare for her arrival. He took a shower, got dress and started on breakfast. Making a nice pot of tea because he knew Hinata preferred it over coffee.

When he was just about finish making the plates he heard a ring at the door "It's open!" Naruto called out. Hinata walked in with a smile "Hey Naruto." Hinata called out locking the front door behind her. She took a seat at the table. Naruto place a plate of food in front her. "Thank you." Hinata said.

Naruto said down as well gripping tightly to his cup of tea. Getting slightly nervous about telling Hinata his plan. Hinata notice the gesture. "Naruto? What's on your mind?" She ask. Naruto took a deep breath and a large gulp of tea to calm himself before speaking. Hinata waited patiently.

"Well Hinata you know how Sasuke..." Naruto said making hand gestures hoping Hinata would get what he meant. Her face showed recognization before hardening. She nodded. She hated so much how Sasuke treated Naruto he deserved so much better.

"Well I decided to get even." Naruto said. Hinata gave a confused look "Get even?" She repeated confuse. Naruto sighed he seem to be doing that a lot lately "I mean... C..Cheat on him..." Naruto said slowly. Hinata didn't seem to react for awhile until she suddenly broke out into a smile. "Good for you Naruto! When! With who! Can I help! It's about time you got him back!" She continued to ramble.

Naruto was a little taken aback by her reaction he knew she didn't like Sasuke but damn he never expected her to be this happy! It was actually kind of scary. "Okay, Okay, I need your help anyway that's why I called you." Naruto said calming Hinata down.

"Okay, What's your plan." Hinata ask on the edge of her seat. "Well I figured this weekend. I'll tell Sasuke you and I are going on an Island vacation together. Then when we get there we'll split up and go our own way I figure just have a weekend with someone else." Naruto explain to Hinata. Who nodded her head in understanding.

"Okay, makes sense. Now let's go." Hinata said getting out her seat and getting ready to leave. "Wait. What? Not now!" Naruto said jumping up. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Of course silly! Were going shopping you don't honestly expect to go on vacation without new clothes?" She said excitedly. Naruto smiled at her grabbing his wallet as he followed her out.

Line Break

Naruto walked back in the house carrying his shopping bags. He stopped in his tracks seeing Sasuke watching TV on the couch. He probably just got back from some bitches house. Naruto's face reflected his anger until he whipped it away with a fake smile.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto said his unusual cheery voice. Sasuke gave a confuse look. Naruto was never this cheery when he came home. "Hey Naruto, What's got you so happy?" Sasuke ask. "Oh nothing Hinata and I were thinking we would go to Jamaica together this weekend." Naruto 'casually' brought up.

 _'Oh that explains it! Of course he would be happy about a vacation. Wait this could be good for me. If Naruto's gone all weekend then I don't have to worry about sneaking around.'_ A smile spread across his face. But he couldn't seem like he wanted Naruto to leave. He put on his best fake smile.

"You want me to go with you?" Sasuke ask _'please say no. Please say no. Please say no...'_ "No, I think it's just going to be me and Hinata we haven't done something like this for awhile." Naruto said. Hoping Sasuke wouldn't ask again. "Okay, bring me back a souvenir." Sasuke replied. Naruto nodded before making his way to bed to get some rest. He had a long weekend a head of him.

Line Break

Naruto and Hinata sat in the airplane talk to each other on their way to Jamaica. "What are we going to do first when we get there?" Hinata ask. "It will be pretty late when we get there. So we probably get some sleep it will be Friday then. Well spend the day together then part ways. We'll meet back at the hotel Sunday so we can leave Monday." Naruto said. "Okay makes since." Hinata said. Before getting back comfortable.

Line Break

When Naruto and Hinata got to Jamaica it was about 2:00AM Friday morning. They made it to the hotel and went to sleep for a few hours. They were up by 10:00AM. They decided to go sight seeing then get something to eat. They went see Dunn's River Falls for a few hours. Then made their way to the Bob Marley Museum.

For a few hours. By then they were hungry and stop by Zimbali's Mountain Cooking Studio the lowest anything on the menu being 50 dollars (Making sure to use Sasuke's credit card for everything). Then made their way back to the hotel Sandels Ochi. Hinata yawned in exhaustion upon entry falling onto her bed. Sighing at the contact of soft sheets. Naruto looked in the mirror getting ready to go back out. Hinata gave a shocked look.

"You still have energy to go out! Where do you get it all!" Hinata ask. Naruto chuckled at her words. "I'll be back Sunday!" he said loudly before leaving a smiling Hinata behind.

Line Break

Naruto walked across the beach his flip flops in his hand thinking everything over. Could he really do it? Could he cheat on Sasuke? Even if he was a bastard should Naruto do it? Why was Naruto so concern about Sasuke? Sasuke was never concern about him! If he was he would never have cheated on him!

Tears began to run down Naruto's eyes as he looked at the moon reflecting off the ocean water. He looked up at the sky seeing more stars in the sky then ever before. Naruto had never seen stars like this in New York. It was really beautiful, but Naruto was unable to enjoy it with the thoughts running through his head.

"What's a beautiful boy like you doing by himself on the island of love." Naruto suddenly heard from a deep husky voice. It was a man with dark tan skin and wild black hair. He had two red upside down triangles under his deep chocolate eyes. He had a kind smile on his face.

"This is the island for lovers you should be being held right now. What you crying about." He asked kindly. Naruto gave a week smile. "I'm having some problems with my boyfriend and just came down here to think it over." Naruto said not knowing why he saying all this to a complete stranger. He just seem like any easy person to tell your problem to.

Suddenly the man look angry "Well tell me what hotel your man's staying at and I'll go over there and tell him you treat a lover like royalty! If you were my man I'd make love to you constantly! What hotel is this man staying in!" He shouted as if personally offended.

Naruto was a little taken aback as a blush covered his face and he gave a sad smile before answering "Well he's back in New York." Naruto answer a fleeting smile graces Kiba's face.

"Is that so? Well my names Kiba. If you would like we could talk about it over a drink at my place." Kiba offered. Naruto didn't really know what to say. It was obvious he was hitting on me. It could very well lead to what I wanted. But was it really what I wanted. Well makes no sense turning back now.

Naruto took Kiba's hand "I'm Naruto and yes I'd like to come with you." Naruto said. Kiba's feral grin widened even more. They walked off hand and hand. Once they got to his house Naruto took a seat on the comfy couch and Kiba went to the kitchen he got a bottle of wine stone's original. Putting on some Bob Marely music.

They talked about random things while they drank slowly getting drunker and drunker. By their fifth bottle both were chuckly dizzy. They were close enough to bump shoulders. Laughing hysterically at the stories shared between them. They bumped and toppled each other. Empty wine glasses falling to the floor. Kiba falling on top of Naruto.

Their lips inches apart. Naruto's already flush cheeks darkened. They slowly leaned into each other until their lips connected. Kiba lick Naruto's lips asking for entrance which he was granted. Naruto gave a soft moan. It had been so long since he had any intimate contact from anyone.

Sasuke had all but abandon him in that area of their relationship much like everything else, but this wasn't really the time to be thinking about that. He had to focus at the task at hand. Bob Marely playing in the background as they continued.

 _Could you be loved and be loved?_

 _Could you be loved and be loved? x2_

 _Don't let them fool ya,_

 _Or even try to school ya! Oh no! x2_

 _We've got a mind of our own,_

 _So go to hell if what you're thinking is not right!_

 _Love would never leave us alone_

 _A-yin the darkness there must come out to light_

Kiba ran his strange over the roof of Naruto's mouth exploring it. Naruto's drunken hazed mind didn't notice when Kiba's hand sunk lower into his pants and began jerking him off. Pulling away long enough to remove their clothes.

 _Could you be loved and be loved?_

 _Could you be loved and be loved?_

 _Love your brother man_

 _Don't let them change ya oh!_

 _Or even rearrange ya! Oh no!_

Kiba's lower his head to Naruto's chest licking a path to his length. Engulfing him in one fell swoop. Naruto arched his back at the touch. How could he ever second guess this? This was amazing. Or maybe it was just the alcohol talking?

 _We've got a life to live_

 _They say only-only the fittest of the fittest_

 _shall survive stay alive! Eh!_

 _Could you be loved and be loved?_

 _Could you be loved and be loved? x2_

Naruto was so lost in pleasure he didn't even notice the first finger being put in. Though he whimpered in slight pain at the third. Arching his back and giving a blissful cry at his sweet spot being hit.

 _Say something x9_

 _Say something_

 _Reggae, reggae_

 _Say something_

 _Rocker, Rocker x2_

 _Say something_

 _Say something x2_

 _Uh! Say something come on!_

Kiba continued his ministration for awhile before pulling out. Naruto whimpered at the lost of contact. Kiba smiled seductively lifting Naruto's hips up aliening himself up with his entrance.

"Ready?" He ask. Naruto gave a nod of approval. Kiba pushed in slowly pausing every now and again to let Naruto adjust. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba. Digging his nails into his back as Kiba began to move. It was slow at first. Then he began to pick up pace. Going harder and faster. Soon they were rutting like wild animals.

Naruto was first to cum. Kiba followed soon after Kiba laid on the couch next to Naruto as they bathed in the after glow. They curled together falling asleep in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about such a late reply.**

Naruto happily walked into his home humming Bob Marely _'I shot the sheriff'_ under his breath. He looked over to the couch where he saw Sasuke looking at him with a surprise face a newspaper in hand. "Well you look happy. Have fun on your trip?" Sasuke ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep!" Naruto said popping the p. Sasuke's other eye brow came up. "You should get out more often." Sasuke said. Naruto smile turned to a smirk "Maybe I will." Naruto said. Making his way to his room to unpack. His mind wandering to his weekend.

Naruto had spent the entire weekend with Kiba. Who had treated him exactly like he said he would. Like royalty. He spoiled Naruto the entire time. Spending their days together having fun and simply enjoying each others company. And spending their nights in each others arms.

It was so nice Naruto had forgotten about everything else. He almost missed his flight Monday because he was so far in. He had to leave in a hurry at that time. He didn't even get to say good bye the most he could do was leave a note. Naruto very much regretted that. Kiba deserve a proper farewell after the time he gave Naruto.

Naruto only wish he could have said goodbye, but he put his best effort in the note. He hoped it was enough it read:

 _Dear Kiba_

 _I'm sorry for leaving without giving_ _you a proper goodbye. I was about to_ _miss my flight back home._ _I want to thank you for this_ _weekend. These few days have been_ _better than my entire relationship_ _with Sasuke_ _I wish you a good life_

 _Yours truly_

 _Naruto_

(Line Break)

On a beautiful island miles away from America. A dark tan boy with mess hair is crying over a letter in his little hut. Wishing he'd had the courage to tell a special some three little words: I love you.

 **A/N: If you want a third shot then review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The end my friends. It had to come at some point. Want more go to my author page and pick a story.**

Six months, six months since Naruto last saw Kiba. His life has change drastically since then. He had finally left Sasuke for one thing. Coming to his sense that if they were both going to cheat why be together at all?

He'd thrown Sasuke out. Keeping the house. Leaving Sasuke with nothing, but his car and clothing. Hinata had been so proud of him. They throw a party. Naruto had felt such relief when he let Sasuke go. Like a weight off his shoulders.

But the feeling was almost to empty as if he was missing something now. He knew for sure it wasn't Sasuke though. It was something he only every had during his time in Jamacia... but there was no chance for that.

To try and distract himself from the feeling he got a job. Not that he needed the money it was just a waiter job at a local diner. Which he was currently in now.

Naruto rush across the diner carrying two trays in each hand and one on his head. It was rush hour and all the other waiters were all out for some reason or another. Rather it be break, sickness, or simply ditching. Doesn't really matter to Naruto all he carried about is delivering the food in his hands and getting table two's order before they started a riot.

As time went on the number began to decrease. Soon there was no more then two and three costumers left and Naruto was cleaning up tables. A small dinge was heard from the door. Informing Naruto of another costumer. "Welcome to Aunt Reedas diner. Please have a seat." Naruto said not bothering to turn around.

"N..Naruto?" All movement stopped at the voice. A sound Naruto would never forget. He turned around slowly facing the person. "K..Kiba." Naruto gasp out upon seeing the persons face his suspensions confirm. A feral grin broke across the fan boys face. A sight Naruto had missed dearly. Without a second thought he walked over and hugged each other.

"It's been so long. I missed you." Kiba whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto's cheeks darkened red. More flustered then he'd been in months. Before Naruto could get a word out his boss was heard from the kitchen not to kindly reminding him he was still on duty.

Separating with reluctance Kiba went to sit at a booth whispering a few words to Naruto. "I'll wait tell your shifts over."

Line Break

After his shift Kiba offered to walk Naruto home. They spent most of the walk catching up. Naruto found out Kiba was in America as an exchange student for a near by college. That he had come to the diner after hearing from his friend a waiter that match Naruto's description.

He hadn't expected it to really be him, but felt immensely lucky it was. Naruto had explain his current living position. About Sasuke and saying he got the job to get over Sasuke. Not a complete lie if you didn't count the reason for the job.

The finally reach Naruto's house far to soon for both there liking. Kiba stood before Naruto shuffling his feet in a nervous way. "So Naruto... would you like to go to a movie or something sometimes." Kiba ask.

Naruto cheeks dusted red slightly "Sure I would love to." Naruto said closing his house door with finale goodbyes. Kiba practically skipped his way home.


	4. Chapter 4

**So Guys this is not a chapter but you need to read it if your following my stories. I decided to take a little break from them so that I could go back on my old ones like The Pharaoh's Lover and Obsession and do corrections.**

 **I was reading over my stories the other day to figure out why the hell I had so many favs and follows and I noticed a lot of miss spelling and messed up sentence structure so I am going back and fixing it.**

 **If you notice that you keep getting emails for stories I already finished just ignore them.**


End file.
